Arrivals and Departures
by LACEYGIRL08
Summary: People leave the NCIS team, people come back, and some people don't come back.
1. Goodbye Hello?

Chapter 1

"Zi." Tony DiNozzio tried again as he stood in the elevator with his fiancée, pleading her not to leave. He flicked the emergency switch and the elevator powered down. He put his hand on Ziva's stomach containing his child. At 2 months she wasn't showing yet, a small bump could only be seen if you knew it was there.

"Tony" she responded resting her hand on top of his. "Even if I stay, Mossad will kill you, me, and the baby. I have to go."

"Why does he want you anyway?"

"He found out that I killed Ari."

"Gibbs killed him, why would he be upset anyway? Wasn't he Hamas?"

Ziva sighed she had known this day would come, "Ari was my half-brother, and my father's favorite, I killed him for Gibbs as Ari tried to shoot him. Ari was the mole in Mossad, he went to work for Hamas, then came to a terrorist cell here in Washington, his mission was to take the N.C.I.S team out. He only succeeded Caitlin, but in my father's eyes Ari could do no wrong, so even as he spiraled out of control my father continued to supply him with information he obtained from his friend, Leon Vance, he works in L.A, O.S.P."

Tony looked in to his fiancée's eyes; she continued to look at the floor. He tilted her head up and responded, "Go, be carful, and come back before the baby's born."

Ziva smiled and hugged Tony, as he pulled her in to a kiss. They broke apart and turned the elevator on. The elevator lowered itself to the bottom floor where its passengers exited. The brown haired man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist, guiding her. Outside a black Mercedes-Benz SUV was already waiting, from the Israeli Embassy, which would take her to their apartment where she would get everything she would need. Then it would take her to one of Mossad's private jets that would take her to her father in Israel. He waived goodbye as she got in and the car immediately sped off.

Tony waited until the car was completely out of sight, until he reentered the building. All day McGee continued to give him looks whenever Gibbs wasn't looking, Gibbs was almost never in the bullpen, making excuses like 'Abby' or 'Ducky' currently he was using the coffee one. He couldn't face Tony, and Abby was just as bad, constantly sobbing. She had tacked up pictures of Ziva all around the lab, next to the ones of….. Kate. The team couldn't loose another agent. They'd already lost Kate, Paula, and the hardest one for Gibbs…. Jen.

The day went by slowly, too slowly and there were no cases to keep them busy. There was no loud music in Abby's lab, Tony mad any remarks, there were no more head slaps from Gibbs, and McGee was silent, always feeling awkward. The next few months that followed were much of the same. In September, almost seven months later, Abby and Tony were filled with a new hope, convinced that Ziva would keep her promise, Gibbs, Tony, and Abby were the only ones who knew Ziva was having the baby. Tony had eventually given in to Abby's pleas to tell her what had happened in the elevator that day, so Abby and Tony were the only two currently on the team. The new director was annoying, in everyone's eyes, and Abby had dubbed him 'Toothpick' due to the wooden toothpick that was always hanging halfway out of his mouth.

Soon September passed and Abby and Tony got more worried. Bubbling with questions. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? Was it a boy or a girl? Was she still in Israel? Did Toothpick know anything? When would she come back? Would she come back? November was the worst month of them all. Both Abby and Tony were a mess. There was no life in the bullpen, and Vance had wanted to split them up. McGee in cyber crimes, Tony as an agent afloat. He almost succeeded, but backed down after Gibbs marched into his office one day, Gibbs's voice could be heard even down in the bullpen.

November came and went, soon it was December. One Friday early in December, Tony was home… alone as he had been for the past months. The only person who ever came over was Abby. Tony went to the counter after changing into jeans and a shirt and picked up his phone to order a pizza. As he was about to dial the number his phone erupted in to a fit of buzzing.

"DiNozzio." He answered.

"Tony?" A female voice asked. In the back round cars were whizzing bye

"Ziva?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay? The baby? Where a..."

"Could you come pick us up? We're at the airport." She cut him off.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there. What terminal?"

"Air France. Toda." She responded, and then hung up.

'Abby's goanna be so happy. I hope they're okay. I wonder what happened.' These questions were only a few of the many that flew through his head as he grabbed his car keys, went to his cars, and drove off to the airport.


	2. Coversations and Catching up

There was a group of men standing around a bench, smoking, and an elderly lady among the crowd, and finally he spotted what he was looking for. Ziva. She was sitting on a bench, next to a black baby carrier, and she was leaning over it, reaching inside for something it contained, most likely their child.

Tony slid out of his car and advanced toward the pair. Ziva looked up and a smile lit her face up as she stood up and entered his warm embrace encased by his muscular arms. "I love you." He whispered as they broke apart, on of his arms still snaked around her waist.

"Your son.

A Tony eye swirled over to the baby in the carrier in Ziva's other hand. He used his other hand to peel the cover back. "His name is Matai, Matai David DiNozzio. He was born on September 7. Two months old." Ziva informed him.

"Hi Matt." Tony whispered to his little son. He couldn't help thinking that he had everything he could possibly want. A beautiful woman, his love, and their child, all together. "Should we go? You guys look tired."

Ziva nodded and buckled Matai into the backseat, as Tony loaded their four black suitcases into the trunk. Ziva and Tony both slid into the front seat. For the first part of the ride everyone was silent, and Matai slept. Tony was the first to break the silence. "Why didn't you call me when he was born, I would have came to Israel?"

Ziva sighed, she had known she would have to explain, "I was not in Israel, an old friend contacted me and helped me escape, and we went to Paris. We were going to hideout there for a week or two, loose Mossad. But we thought we had lost them, and we really had not, they found our safe house and kidnapped us. Tortured us, mostly me, eventually they stabbed me and left us. Jessie was able to get me to the hospital, I had Matai, C-section, only way to save him. Jessie stayed, eventually she left, Insisted on it. She came back to the U.S, I have her number still, but she had some business. She is Matai's godmother, and I thought of Gibbs for his godfather. I was just discharged from the hospital yesterday, and I came straight here."

Tony nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine; we are back now, together as a family."

Tony smiled. "So how'd you pick his name?"

"Well Matai means 'girt of god' in Hebrew, David after my oldest step brother, David Haswari. He was Ari's opposite, couldn't shoot a gun if his life depended on it. David was an accountant."

"Was?"

"Yes, Ari kill- killed him."

"Oh." Tony responded her putting his free hand on top of her's and she smiled. "So, we're still getting married right?"

"Of course." Ziva responded wiggling her ring finger, displaying her engagement ring.

Tony smiled. "Do you think we could get married on February 14? It was my mom's birthday."

"The date's set then. I already have my dress, from before I was called to Israel."

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Alive or dead?"

"Both."

"David, Ari, Me, Ariel, Tali, Malkah, Sari, Lilah, and then Shai. Sari, Malkah, Shai, and I are the only ones left. There were more David's of course, my father slept with many women. We only knew of Naysa and Malachi, their mother was our neighbor, and Tali and Naysa were good friends."

"How old are your living siblings?"

"Malkah is 16, Sari is 12, and Shai is 8. Naysa is 17, but she lives in Australia now, with her boyfriend. Malachi is dead."

Tony nodded, "Do your younger siblings live with your dad."

"Yes, though none of them are Mossad, however in my mother's will she left all the young ones to me. After Shai was born, Abba and Ima, got in a huge fight, and Abba always said that all the children but me were her's. He took pride in Ari and I. There is no way however to get them back."

"I really missed you Zi. I can't wait to get married to you."

"Nor can I."

The car pulled up outside of their house, the one they had bought before Ziva had left. The family got up, and wheeled the suitcases inside, Matai enclosed in his mother's arms. Tony inserted the key into the lock, and swung open the door.


	3. Bedtimes and bonding

"We'll leave you guys alone." McGee said and he nudged DiNozzio who followed him out, to the waiting room.

Tony and McGee sat for what seemed to be days, making countless trips to the cafeteria and for coffee. Finally at around 8 a.m. the next morning the nurse called for 'Family of Officer Ziva David?' "You go first." McGee said. Tony nodded and went up to the desk and told them Ziva's and his own name.

"Follow me." A red haired nurse with dull grey eyes, and a shiny nametag reading; ROSE. "She's been out of surgery for almost four hours, but she was sleeping, and policy says in her case she must rest for at least eight hours……….."

Tony smiled as she talked but kept thinking, 'God will you shut up' finally they arrived at Ziva's room. Rose smiled and let him in with her key. Ziva was sitting on the bed. Just sitting, looking straight ahead. "I'll leave you alone." Rose said and she shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he sat down in the faux-leather chair.

"I've been better."

"Ziva I think that…."

"Tony I love you."

" I love you too." Tony responded shocked.

'Her." Ziva said patting the empty side of the double hospital bed. " When can I leave?" she complained as Tony sat down next to her.

"Ziva, you were just taken hostage, and stabbed."

"So…"

"So, you should be resting, the day you get released, I'll take you to my apartment, if you want."

'Is that a promise?" she laughed.

"Pinky Swear." He added. "Until then you'll have to settle for this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart McGee was standing in front of them. " Uhhh." He said.

"Yes Probie?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, I was just about to tell you guys that I'm going home. Yeah."

"Bye." Ziva and Tony said at the same time.

As McGee left and shut the door Ziva and Tony looked at each other and burst out laughing. A nurse with dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes, nametag reading MARIA. " Officer David." She read from her chart. She pronounced it like Da-vid.

"Actually its Da-veed." Ziva corrected.

"I'm sorry." Maria responded. " How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks you. When can I leave?"

Maria checked her chart," well if you feel well enough, and your condition doesn't worsen, two days, on Monday."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you.'

"Ohh, and you have a visiting request from the Gibbs family, are you up to it?"

"Yes, they can come in."

A few minutes later Jen, Gibbs, Lindsay, and Luke entered. Jen was sporting a hospital gown, much like Ziva's, and Luke and Lindsay had been changed into fresh clothes. Lindsay had a cute pink dress on with yellow polka-dots and matching headband, Luke was wearing a green sweat suit with U.S. Marines on it.. A nurse was pushing Jenny's wheelchair, as she held Luke, and Gibbs held his daughter. "How are you?" Jen asked.

"Fine" Ziva answered, " The wound isn't deep."

Jen smiled at Tony as the nurse parked her wheelchair at the foot of the bed. " Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry its all my fault anyway. How are you?"

" I'm fine, I'm leaving tomorrow."

" Ziva." It was Gibbs's turn to speak. " Vance is filling in for Jen, and he got off the phone with your father. He said to tell you that he's sorry, but due to pressure you are no longer a Mossad agent, therefore, you cannot keep the title Liaison Officer. You could apply for a Special Agent status."

Ziva took in the words, not showing any emotion. She answered, " Yes I'll apply for agent status. Tell Vance I'll come in, in next week for the exams."

Gibbs nodded.

CHAPTER 3 One Month Later

Tony's apartment

"No, No, No." Ziva said as she sat on the toilet in the bathroom staring at the green plus on the Pregnancy test.

"Ziva open up the dam door." Tony knocked again. Ziva walked over to the door and unlocked it. She shoved the test into her fiancée's face. "What..."

"I'm pregnant Tony." She said before she collapsed onto their bed. Tony remained in his position.

Tony sat down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. "Hi." He whispered. "Do you have a Doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, I have one today." Ziva responded, trying to act strong, as usual.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked and put his other arm around her waist.

"Nothing."

"Ziva, were going to be a family!"

"Are you still going to marry me?"

"Of course." Tony was confused.

"Okay then." Ziva evaluated his responses. "Do you want to come to the appointment with me?"

"Of course. What time?"

"It's at six. Are you coming to work?"

She nodded, "Gibbs already knows, I'm doing deskwork, until I'm 20 weeks. Let's get ready."

Ziva pulled on a pair of jeans, a white sweater, black boots, and left her straightened hair down, pulled out of her face by a thick, black headband. "You ready?" Tony asked.

She nodded and followed him out to the car.

Bethesda

Tony and Ziva arrived, late so they didn't have to wait. As they stepped through the doors the nurse called Ziva's name. The pair followed a nurse named Jackie into a room and Ziva sat on the bed Tony sat next to her and held her hand. A young doctor entered the room. "Hello." She said." I'm Dr. Drew Snyder."

Drew Snyder was young, maybe 28 at the most, her hair golden, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She smiled let's take the first ultrasound. She smeared a blue-white gel over Ziva's stomach and glided the wand across it. "It looks like your about three weeks. I won't be able to get much from the ultrasound, since it's early, but you can hear the heartbeat."

She switched the wands and gave Ziva a paper towel to wipe the gel off. As Dr. Snyder put the next wand on Ziva's still-flat stomach the room filled with a strong heartbeat. "It's really strong. Stronger than my daughter's when I heard hers.."

"How old is she?" Ziva questioned.

"She just turned one."

Ziva smiled.

"Okay Ms. David, your next appointment is on September 4; call me if you have any questions. With one last smile she left.

Ziva stood up and walked out with Tony following. She signed the papers at the front desk and left. When they left the building Ziva started running, she ran out of the hospital grounds, passed the parking garage and kept going. "ZIVA!" Tony shouted as she took off.

Tony saw the reason, coming up behind him was a man with a gun. He too followed her and took off, thankfully the NCIS office was only a mile away. He ran into the building. When he heard the scream, Ziva was being shoved into the black Mercedes-Benz car. "Ziva!" he shouted.

NCIS

Tony ran into the building flashing his badge at the usual security guard, who knew him. He took the elevator, on edge the whole time. He ran over to Gibb's desk, Gibbs looked up, and "Why are you here DiNozzio?"

"Ziva, she was abducted, black SUV, Mercedes-Benz, no plates. Guns." Tony blurted out before he caught his breath.

"What the..." Gibbs said. "When. Calm down DiNozzio."

"Just now, outside about a block away. But boss she's pre"

"Pregnant, I know. Tony tells McGee everything you remember." Gibbs ran up the stairs and over to the catwalk. He opened up the door to the Director's office. "Jen its Ziva, she was abducted."

Jen looked up from her computer. "What did you say Jethro."

"Ziva. Was abducted ten minutes ago. DiNozzio's on edge."

"Find her Jethro and the baby."

SUV 

.


End file.
